starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Veers
|fgcolor= |image=Veers WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death=2500April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion * Dominion Marine Corps |job=Marine captain }} Veers was a captain in the Dominion Marine Corps. His wife and son, who would have been about six years old, were living on Tarsonis when it was attacked by the zerg. Biography Veers served in the DMC, attaining the rank of captain and leading a group of marines on Maltair IV to act as the bodyguard of Senator Corbin Phash and his six-year-old son, Colin. His presence was just as well with the arrival of the zerg, Veers ordering his team and his protectees to fall back into the mines. Buried Secrets Colin sensed when a horde of invading zerg entered the mine seventy hours after their initial arrival and warned the other terrans. His father covered for him, saying he had sharp hearing. The marines fought off the zerg, but lost one of their number. Piett, one of the marines, tried to reveal that Colin was psychic, and when Veers tried to distract him by reminding him of his brother's fate (being made a part of the Ghost Program), Piett exclaimed that psychics should be used as weapons. Dagget also believed that Colin was psychic, and the only reason he hadn't been made into a weapon was because of his father's influence. Senator Phash lost his temper and attacked him, but Dagget knocked him unconscious. Veers ordered Dagget to carry Phash until he could carry himself. Piett tried to bring up Colin's unusual abilities, but Veers tried to distract him by reminding him of his brother's fate. However, Piett believed his brother was a freak and said that Colin should be made into a weapon just like his brother. Piett tried to convince Veers to use Colin as a trap for the zerg ... along with a quantity of explosives. When Veers disagreed, he shouted out to the gathered civilians that Colin was psychic, and his emanations were drawing the zerg. Veers tried to convince the crowd that this was not true, and stated that he was putting the boy under his protection. Meanwhile, the crowd would rest before Dagget would lead them to a safe bunker, a half-day's march away. Betrayal As he rested, Veers was assaulted by two marines, who disabled his powered armor. However, his secondary systems kicked in, enabling him to defeat the two rebelling marines. Believing Colin was in danger, he sought him out. While passing a surprised Piett, Veers told him to protect the civilians, and that he better hope Colin survived. Then Veers went to rescue Colin. Colin had been tied to a pillar along with explosives; Piett had wanted to use him as a lure for the zerg. As Veers freed Colin, they were attacked by a pair of zerglings. Colin killed one with a psychic attack, but the other mortally stabbed Veers from behind. As he bled, Veers killed the zergling by shoving explosives into its mouth and throwing it down a pit. While Veers could not escape or see to his marines, he could still instruct Colin on how to be safe. He told Colin to activate an emergency communicator and then hide. He promised he'd come back for Colin, but knew it was a lie. He died after Colin left.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Trivia Both Veers and Piett are names of characters in ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back''. References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran soldiers